Danny Phantom: after the fact
by Valle95
Summary: I wont bother writing a summery because I cant write a summery, if I try I'll end up telling you the whole story so read the Intro Chapter inside for a background to this story. Rated M for possible future lemons. Chapter 1 is up right now Chapter 2 to follow soon.
1. Intro

****Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM ONLY ANY OC'S THAT I PUT IN THE STORY.**** **This is my first time writing a Fanfiction story so i welcome any constructive criticism, if you are just going to diss me or put me down then Please** ** **DO NOT**** **review Thank you and enjoy.** ** **:**** **)**

 ** **Intro****

 ** **Five years have gone by since Danny saved the world from the Disasteroid. Danny and Sam are still together, in fact they are even living together now. Around the same time Danny and Sam graduated and moved in together Dani showed up asking if she could stay with them. Danny, being the kind of person he is, agreed while Sam was unsure. Eventually Danny and Dani worked together to convince Sam to let Dani stay with them. Over the next year Sam and Danny slowly became more parental over the young half-ghost until a full year had passed bringing us to the five year mark where we start our story.****


	2. Chapter 1

Sam, Danny, and Dani were taking a walk in the park when suddenly Danny's and Dani's ghost sense went off and they heard someone shout, "BEWARE!" It was the Box Ghost again. Danny sighed, "I'll be right back." Danny spotted an ice cream vendor, "Why don't you two go get some ice cream." He added.

"Ok Danny." Said Sam and Dani together as the watched Danny transform into a ghost. Danny flew away as Sam and Dani went over to the ice cream vendor. They sat down on a nearby bench so they could wait for Danny as they ate their ice cream.

"Sam?" Dani said cautiously, "Can we talk I have some news for you, and Danny when he returns."

"Of course Dani." Sam said, "You know you can tell me anything."

"Well before I came back I did some snooping in Vlad's house and i found the file he kept about me." Dani started, "What I discovered in the file shocked me."

"What was it?" Sam asked curiously.

"Well it basically said that I am not Danny's clone but his daughter." Dani told Sam, she then spotted Danny walking towards them. "Look it is Danny!" Dani cried out happily.

"Hello my little Halfa Angel and my favorite Goth, are you enjoying yourselves without me?" Danny asked when he got close enough.

"We were just talking about something Dani discovered in Vlad's house." Sam replied with a smile.

"Oh? And what did you discover Dani." asked Danny.

"Well I found the file that Vlad kept about me and I discovered that I am not your clone." Dani told Danny.

"Ok I figured that much since you're a girl." Danny replied, "So if you are not my clone what does that make you?"

"It makes me your daughter." Dani said matter of factly, "Your's and a purely human Female's daughter."

"So who is your mother?" Sam asked a little sad though Dani and Danny didn't notice

"The file didn't have a name but it did have a picture." Dani told them, "It was a picture of someone I had already met from Amity Park."

"So what's her name?" Danny asked starting to get impatient.

"You already know her Danny." Dani said, "Her name is Samantha Manson." That last sentence was met with silence as Danny and Sam stared at Dani, then each other as they tried to process the information they just received.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Before you read this chapter there is something I want to let you know about. During Phantom Planet Danny never took the jet so it never crashed and Maddie never realized that the robot was not Danny because the jet never crashed so Danny never revealed his secret to the world. Now on with the story!**

"I am your mother?" Sam asked quietly

"Yes you are my mother since I am made out of a mixture of your's and Danny's DNA." Dani said.

"Hey Sam," Sam looked at Danny, "Didn't you always say you wanted your first child to be a girl?" Sam just looked at him like he was stupid for trying to make a joke in this situation.

Dani sighed, "Hey, _Mom and Dad_ , can we go home now or are we going to stay here all day?" Hearing Dani call her mom snapped Sam out of her thoughts as she smiled at Dani and said, "Sure we can go home now."

Danny got out his cellphone and said that he will meet them at the house in a bit as he walked away and started dialling a minutes after Sam and Dani get back to the house Danny walks in with Jazz and Tucker, neither of which knew Dani was staying with Danny and Sam.

"Umm Danny, do you mind telling me what Dani is doing here?" Tucker asked while at the same time Jazz asked, "Danny who is the little girl on your couch?"

Danny smiled as realized he had never told Jazz about Dani's existence and never told Tucker about her living with them. "Jazz this is Dani at one point Vlad tried to clone me and Dani here is the only survivor, and Tuck she has been living with us for the last year already. She is also the reason why I called you here, I have something to tell you guys that surprised both Sam and I."

"Well what is it?" Tucker asked already impatient.

"Hold your horses Tuck I'm getting there." Danny replied, "Dani here is not my clone, which should be pretty obvious since she is a girl. She is my daughter because she has a mixture of mine and Sam's DNA."

"Wait a minute you're telling me that Dani is yours and Sam's Daughter?" Asked an incredulous Tucker.

"Yes Tucker. Danny and I have an eleven year old daughter." Sam told him walking out of the kitchen, "By the way lunch is ready Dani and Danny. You two are welcome to join us as well, since I had a feeling you two were coming over I made enough for you guys."

"Thank you Sam." Jazz said, "We would love to join you three for lunch."

Danny led them into the living room while Sam went to get the lunch. When Danny sat down on the couch Dani immediately moved to sit on his lap before she realized that Jazz and Tucker were there. "Daddy why didn't you tell me you were inviting uncle Tucker and Aunty Jazz over for lunch." Dani asked Danny. This surprised Tucker and Jazz as they weren't expecting to be called aunty and uncle.

Danny smiled at his daughter and said, "That is because it was a spur of the moment thing sweetie." Jazz was surprised at how much of a family they already were, until she remembered that Dani had been living with them for a year already.

"Danny when are you going to tell Mom and Dad that they are grandparents?" Jazz asked just as Sam came into the room with lunch, "And what about you Sam, when will you tell your parents?"

"I don't know Jazz, I will tell them when I am ready I guess." Sam replied.

Danny sighed "As for me, that is part of the reason I called you, I don't know how to tell them." Dani looked crestfallen she wanted to be able to walk up to her grandparents and call them her grandparents, but she also understands that even though Vald exposed himself Danny never did so no one would be able to understand why Vlad would want to clone him, other then being Maddie's son. Danny sighed again, "I'll just have to let the world know who I really am so I can properly explain Dani's existence. As for your parents Sam, I would like to tell them before I reveal myself so I can introduce you as her mother."

Sam sighed, "Ok Danny if you really think I should I will tell my parents tomorrow, you can reveal who you are the next day."

"Sam you know you don't have to. It would just make it easier if Dani could introduce her mother, but I am guessing you don't want the publicity huh?" Danny said.

Jazz looked at Sam and smiled then turned to Danny, "What if you introduce Danni without revealing your secret? Then you could say that she was created from a pure human female that didn't want to be exposed."

Sam looked at Tucker, "What about you? You have been quite this whole time."

Tucker shook his head slightly, "I don't Know Sam. This is between you, Danny, and Dani, I don't want to give you the wrong advice, but if you really don't want the publicity you can always do what Jazz recommended,"

Sam sighed again, 'Ok here is what we will do. First we-" Sam was cut off by A knock on the door and she sighed _Again_ , "I wonder who that could be?" Sam asked as she went to open the door.

 **A/N Can any guess who is at the door? If not Can you make a suggestion, I don't know either. :(**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok I told some of you via PM that I will update every Friday... I am unable to do that. So instead I will post every other Friday. Any ways sorry about getting your hopes up and then make it see like I didn't care (if that thought crossed your mind that is). So without further ado here is the next chapter to Danny Phantom: After the fact. Enjoy :)**

What and miss Sam's cooking?" The visitor chuckled, "Not on your life, half-life, or afterlife."As sam got to the door Danny's ghost sense went off, "Wait!" He shouted but he was too late, Sam had already opened the door.

"You're here early." Sam told the as yet unseen visitor.

"I wanted to surprise you three." Replied a familiar voice. Danny got up and walked to the door. He burst into a smile as he saw who it was.

"What are you two doing here?" Danny asked the ghosts, "Didn't you cancel on us?"

"

"Well come inside then." Sam said, "There is plenty for everyone even with Tucker and Jazz here."

"Tucker is here?" Asked Technus as he floated inside, "I have some ideas I need to run by him."

"Jazz too?" Asked Ember as she followed Technus into the house, "Cool it's been awhile since I've seen her."

Danny smiled at his two enemies turned friends as he closed the door, "They are in the kitchen and lunch is on the table."

"Ok, Dipstick." Said Ember as she floated into the kitchen and saw Jazz, " Hey Jazz!"

"Ember what are you and Technus doing here." Jazz said as she got up to hug the ghost girl.

"We came to impose on Dipstick over there." Ember said gesturing to Danny as he walked into the kitchen.

"Ember." Said Jazz angrily, "You do remember what I said about my brother, right."

"Yes Jazz I remember, Don't call him dipstick in front of you." Ember sighed

"That's my girl." Jazz said as she gave Ember a quick kiss on the cheek, drawing stares from Technus, Tucker, Sam, and Dani while Danny just chuckled at their reaction. "Oops, Seems I forgot to let you guys know, Ember and I are dating."

"Well it seems they know now." Danny said still chuckling, "Anyways Technus and Ember we have a small problem, do you think you can help?

"Sure we can." Technus said, "What is your problem."

Dani spoke up this time, "It's because of some information I gave them. I am not Danny's clone I am Danny's and Sam's daughter." Technus was shocked, again, and so was Ember.

"Dani is yours and Sam's daughter?" Technus asked Incredulously.

Dani giggled, "You and Uncle Tucker are exactly the same. He asked the same thing."

Tucker smiled, "You know what they say 'Great minds think alike' isn't that right Technus?"

Technus sighed, "Yes Tucker, now why is that a problem Danny?"

"I don't know how to explain to my parents how she came into this world or why that Fruitloop did it." Sam explained, "Jazz had the idea to introduce Dani as Dani Phantom so she could be Danny Phantom's daughter, while her mother is an anonymous purely human female. That way Danny won't have to reveal his secret and I will be safe from my parents confusion, followed by wrath, and the publicity from the press."

Technus was confused, "Why don't you do that then?"

"I was going to tell them what we were going to do… but you showed up and cut me off." Sam said more than a little annoyed, "Anyways this is what I want to do We will go along with Jazz's plan with one changes. I will not be anonymous. Danny will say that I was an unwilling and unsuspecting egg donor since Vlad stole my egg cell."

Danny nodded, That it pretty good, It will save me from having to reveal my secret, Dani can still live here with her mom, Your parents can't complain, and Dani can Help Danny Phantom if Phantom ever needs it as well as spend quality time as a Phantom herself. Also we can say because of her human DNA she is half human and can switch between her human self and her ghost self."

Technus nods and says, "That is an excellent idea. With that you can kill 6 birds with one stone."

Jazz nodded as well while Ember said, "You just took an awesome plan and made it into a rockstar plan."

Tucker, however still looked concerned, "What about the fact that she looks eleven?"

"Simple the truth." Dani said, "According to the file the Fruitloop kept he used an advanced ageing process on me that allowed me to age to six in a few days. Although it didn't give any details, and the cloning machines were destroyed as well."

"Ok that is fine I guess." Tucker said, "Do you still have the file?"

Dani shook her head, "No the mansion burned down right as I went back to retrieve the file. Even Vlad's lab is inaccessible because the ceiling collapsed."

Danny sighed but remained silent. Just then the phone rang, Danny went to answer it. "WHAT!" The others heard Danny shout from the living room. Danny came in about two minutes later, "Hey guys, My parents want us to come over for dinner tonight..."

"Okay what's wrong with that?" Sam asked.

"They want me to invite Danny Phantom." Danny said bluntly. Silence followed his comment

"Well can't you duplication powers and have one of you in Phantom form?" Tucker asked

"Yes but Phantom would be a mute." Sam said, "Danny hasn't perfected it yet." Tucker just sat there in silence.

"We need a plan. How can we have Phantom and Danny both go to dinner?" Dani asked, "Hold on, Uncle Tuck can you set up a press conference in the next hour?"

"Well my PR people can work fast, But I doubt it." Tucker replied, "Why?"

"So I can be introduced and go to dinner in Phantom's place." Dani said matter of factly.

"That might work." Danny said, then he smiled at Tucker next thing anyone knew Danny overshadowed Tucker and had him pull out his phone and dial the 'PR people' as tucker put it, "Hello, I need to set up a press conference in the next hour and a half, Danny Phantom has news." Tucker/Danny said, after he got an answer back he put away the phone and left Tucker's body.

Tucker glared at Danny, "I hate that man, I've told you before not to do that."

Danny just smiled and said, "Thank you for setting up the conference Tucker, It seems Danny Phantom has some news, you know since you don't remember what you said."

Tucker just glared at Danny some more before he opened his mouth again, Just to be cut off by his phones ringer, "Hello? What already? Okay thank you for your hard work." Tucker hung up, That was my PR people, the conference is ready and can get going at any time."

"Seriously?" Sam asked.

"Yes apparently every news station in the world has reporters on standby in Amity Park and were ready to go at a moment's notice." Tucker shook his head with a chuckle., "Anyway, the conference is set shall we get going Danny and Dani?"

Sam spoke up," Hey did you forget about about the plan already? I need to go with you."

Danny smiled, "I didn't forget I was going to bring you along even if Tucker didn't mention you." Sam smiled but kept quiet. "Now let's go my family, to introduce my daughter and her mother."

Tucker sighed, "Sorry Sam. Now let's go."

"Alright bye Honey, Baby-pop, Baby-pop's daughter, Sam and Tucker. See you next time." Ember said as she walked out the door with Technus following.

"Okay bye!" Dani shouted. She turned back to her family, "I call carrying Mom!"

Danny looked at her for a bit before he smiled and nodded, "I'll carry Jazz and Tucker then."

Tucker looked at him, "Sorry Danny but I need to go in the car that the security sent for me already."

Danny chuckled, "Oh thank God, I was worried about carrying two people."

Jazz laughed, "So was I **,** since Tucker gained some weight since I last saw him up close… a week ago."

"Hey, I didn't gain weight! Did I?" Tucker asked while everyone just laughed.

"Lets just go already." Danny said as the familiar white rings appeared changing him into Danny Phantom, while Dani followed suit and changed too.

Tucker walked out the front door saying he'll meet them there as Danny and Dani picked up Jazz and Sam respectively. "And we are off." Danny said as they flew threw the wall and towards city hall.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N Ok apologies to PeaceLoveFairy I didn't actually get a chance to put your idea into this chapter, because I accidentally wrote something better then that that will take you by surprise and will play a big part in later chapters. To all my other readers PLEASE REVIEW I require your input so I can make an even better story for you guys, and if you have an idea PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I might use it in my story, case in point PeaceLoveFairy's idea although I wont give anything away. Now on to the story! Enjoy!**

Danny and Dani landed in the back of City Hall and set down Jazz and Sam respectively. Danny looked around, "Where is Tuck?"

"I don't know, he should have been here by now." Dani replied as she also looked around.

Sam sighed and sat down on the rear steps of city hall, "He better show up soon or I'll make him regret it. I am tired from the news we received and the flight over and the worry over my parent's reaction." Just then a car pulled up and an armed guard and Tucker jumped out and ran into the building. Danny raised his eyebrows, but when he looked closer at the car he saw ecto-blast burns, "Looks like a ghost attacked him, lucky he had outfitted his car to withstand ecto-blasts."

Sam looked worried, "Why would anyone want to attack Tuck?"

"Other than the fact that he is the Mayor and friend of Danny Phantom?" Dani said, "Let's see, who has a grudge against Danny? There is Walker, Undergrowth, even the Box Ghost hates Danny."

Sam looked worried about the first two but when Dani mentioned the Box Ghost she laughed, "I don't think the _Box Ghost_ attacked Tucker Dani."

Dani smiled, "I know there isn't anything box related about this attack, but it is true he hates Danny."

"Okay you two enough. Let's go check on Tucker." Danny said chuckling

Jazz smiled and said, "Sorry I need to go visit Mom and Dad so I can get them to come to the press conference, see you three later." Jazz waved goodbye as she walked away.

"Bye Aunty Jazz!" Dani shouted, "Now where did Tucker go?"

(two minutes later)

Danny walked into the Ghost-proof room installed in the center of city hall and spotted Tucker, "Hey Tucker, It's already been two minutes and we need to get the press conference started."

"Oh, Hey Danny. Sorry about that, let's go." Tucker said

"We need to find Sam and Dani though." Danny said, "We split up to find you more quickly. Hold on a moment we set up a signal to alert the others and tell them to head to the front." With that Danny pulled a whistle out of his pocket and gave a sharp blow. About thirty seconds later Danny and Tucker met up with Sam and Dani just inside of city halls front doors.

"OK everybody ready?" Tucker asked everyone nodded, "Now I know we didn't actually rehearse this but Dani (points at her) when I call Danny (points at him) out you and Sam will go with him but you need to make both of you invisible. When Danny introduces you, you and only you needs to become visible while you keep Sam invisible, Okay?"

Dani nods," Yeah I can do that Uncle Tucker."

"Okay let's go then." Tucker said as he walked out the doors and walked up to the microphone, "People of Amity Park, and the world, I called this conference because Danny Phantom has some news for us that he himself has just learned, and now here he is Danny Phantom!" Danny, who had been invisible, then appeared next to Tucker startling him.

Danny smiled at Tucker then stepped up to the microphone when Tucker stepped away, "Citizens of Amity Park, and the World. I have just today learned something and I want to share it with you all." Danny took a breath, "I have a daughter." All the reporters started asking questions until Danny held up his hands for quiet, "I know you all have questions and I will answer the next ten questions only."

A reporter in the front shot out of his chair before anyone else, "Excuse me but how did you learn of this?"

"My daughter told me." Danny replied

Another reporter stood up, "Who is your daughter?"

"Her name is Danielle, but we call her Dani for short, and that is Dani spelled 'D-A-N-I' and of course her last name is Phantom." Danny told the reporter.

"Where did she come from?" asked a female reporter

Danny smiled, "Now that is a good question. Everyone remembers Vlad Plasmius right? Well he tried to clone me, now his first few attempts were failures, but he finally created Dani from a combination of my DNA and the DNA of a pure human female."

Another reporter stood up, "How old is she? And how did she know if you just learned of it today?"

Danny chuckled, "First it depends on what you mean by age, Chronologically she is 5, but physically she is thirteen. Second she found a file containing all of her information including a picture of the human female. Third you guys are down to five questions."

Another reporter stood up, "What do you mean buy chronologically and physically, are they not the same thing? And that was one question."

"I could tell that that was one question and to answer it, no in this case they are not the same thing. Vlad had used an advanced ageing process to turn her into an eight year old in the space of a few days, it said so in the file." Danny replied

Another reporter stood up, "Do you know if the file and equipment are ok and in working order? And where did Dani find the file at?"

Danny looked at the reporter and saw it was the same guy that asked two questions last time, "First off you are down to two questions, someone should really gag that guy. Secondly as far as I know the file and machines were destroyed. Finally Dani found the file in Vlad's mansion in his private study after he disappeared."

Another female reporter stood up, "When can we meet her?"

Danny just smiled, "Finally one of the questions I was waiting for. You guys can meet her right now." Dani appeared next to Danny.

She looked up at him, "Daddy, who are all of these people?"

"They are reporters sweetie and they want to learn about you." Danny replied making the females coo at the affection he was showing the little girl.

Another reporter stood up, "Excuse me but may I direct my last question to Dani (he pointed at her)." When Danny nodded the reporter turned to the little girl and asked, "Dani who is your mother, for lack of a different word?"

Dani smiled, "Well she is someone who has been seen all around Amity Park since this is where she was born and raised, she is also a Goth and an ultra-recyclo-vegetarian. Her name is Samantha Manson." As Dani finished she allowed Sam to become visible shocking everyone there, especially her parents, "Also she doesn't have any powers, I made her invisible."

Sam waved, "Hi mom and dad."

Danny held up his hands to calm down the commotion, "Now before anyone jumps to any conclusions, Sam was an unwitting and unwilling donor. Vlad somehow stole one of her egg cells."

Sam spoke up now, "Even though Dani was created in a lab without my knowledge or consent she is my daughter and I will care for her along with my boyfriend Danny Fenton. Danny Phantom having already giving his permission."

A voice spoke up from the back, "I have a question."

Danny instantly recognized the voice, "Okay Jack what is your question, and before you question how I knew it was you just remember you had been hunting me for almost a year and when you found out I was Danny Fenton's friend you have invited me over for dinner on more than one occasion."

Jack Fenton smiled, "Okay, My question is this is Danny, my son, Okay with raising and taking care of your daughter?"

Sam smiled, "Of course Mr. Fenton, if he wasn't I wouldn't have said it."

"Now If that is all I need to spend some quality time with my daughter and her mother. And yes I have Danny Fenton's permission." With that Danny, and Dani flew away with Dani carrying Sam.

Danny, Dani, and Sam landed near a tree on a nearby hill. Danny smiled, "Hey Sam do you remember this tree?"

Sam sighed, "Of course, this is the tree under which you gave me the class ring and we officially started dating."

The three of them sat under the tree watching the crowd disperse from in front of city hall. Dani started to relax and her eyes drifted closed as she snuggled between her parents. Both Sam and Danny looked at the young girl with love in their eyes, then they looked at each other and shared a kiss over Dani's head before they too settled in to take a short nap.

(three hours later)

It was early evening when the three of them finally woke up. (The conference had started at two o'clock in the afternoon and lasted only half an hour) Sam looked at her watch and sighed, "Danny it is almost time to go to your parents house for dinner."

Danny sighed, "Okay let's go get ready, and Dani while we are there call me Danny Okay?"

Now it was Dani's turn to sigh, "Okay Daddy, but only when we get there."

Danny sighed again, "Fine. Let's go." The Danny and Dani flew off with Sam being carried by the former. They reached their house and went inside, Dani going into her room and Danny and Sam going into the room they shared. After a few minutes Danny came out and waited for Sam and Dani to finish. Dani ended up coming out before Sam did and by then they were almost late and had to hurry to get to Fenton Works on time.

Danny and Dani were both in human form. Danny was wearing a semi-nice shirt and a pair of dress jeans and a pair of boots, Dani was wearing a cute yellow dress and dress shoes, while Sam was wearing a dark red blouse with slacks and dress shoes. Sam knocked on the door, and when Maddie opened it she was surprised to see a young girl that was not Dani Phantom. Sam noticed Maddie's confusion, and smiled, "Hello Mrs. Fenton, and yes this is Dani. Being half human she can change from human form to Phantom form at will."

Maddie smiled, "Thank you for the information Sam, Now all of you come inside." Danny, Dani, and Sam walked inside and saw Tucker and Jazz sitting at the table but that wasn't all, two more places had been set next to them.

"Who else is coming Mom?" Danny asked noticing the two extra places.

"Oh well Tucker and Jazz both asked if they could invite someone to have dinner with us." Maddie said, "I don't know who they are though."

Tucker looked up, "Actually you do know my girlfriend Mrs.F and you might recognise Jazz's guest." Maddie looked unsure but just shrugged.

Danny looked at Jazz, "You invited her, really?"

"Yes you have a problem with that?" Jazz asked, "and anyways Mom and Dad will need to meet her eventually. Actually she said she had a surprise for me as well."

Danny shook his head, "You know what Mom and Dad are going to say, and I have a feeling I know what the surprise is." While Danny and Jazz were talking their parents were looking at them bewildered. Danny noticed this, "Sorry Mom and Dad, and before you ask yes I know who it is Jazz invited as for Tucker I am in the dark as you are." Sam, Dani, and Jazz all agreed with this since none of them knew who Tucker's girlfriend was. Maddie just sighed while Jack slouched in his seat.

Half an hour later there was a knock on the door. Maddie went to open it and said, "Hello are you Jazz's guest or Tucker's"

"Tucker's." Said the mystery guest.

"Well come in then." Maddie said as she stepped aside, and Valerie walked in. Tucker got up and went to her pulling her into a hug and a quick kiss. Maddie closed the door, but just as she started walking away there was another knock on the door. Maddie turned around and opened the door again. This time Maddie was confused, "Hello are you Jazz's guest?"

"No." said a female voice everyone recognised, "I am Jazz's girlfriend."

Maddie was shocked as she stepped aside and this time Ember walked in. Jazz spotted her and ran into Ember's open arms as they shared a deep and passionate kiss.

Valerie noticed Ember as well and stood up, "That is Ember Mcclain! She is a Ghost!"

Maddie fainted as Jack did a double take and Jazz, Ember, Sam, Danny, Dani, and even Tucker glared at her. Jazz looked at Ember, "Ember her you can call a Dipstick."

Valerie looked at Tucker, "You can't let her call me that can you?"

Tucker sighed, "I don't know. First of all you blurted out Embers secret. Secondly You made Mrs.F faint, so I want to let her but you're also my girlfriend so I am not allowed to let her call you a dipstick in front of me."

Ember smiled, "Okay Tucker I won't call her a dipstick _in front of you_."

"That is all I can ask for." Tucker said.

Valerie started to retort but Danny cut her off, "Valerie, relax and help me with my mom as my dad sits there dumbfounded." Valerie sighed as she went over to Danny and Maddie so she could help.

 **-Dani's POV-**

Dani looked around at all of the older people. She had been silent the whole time since she was watching them interact with each other. Dani learning about each of them as she watched, trying to figure them out. Watching Maddie's reaction to first Valerie then followed by Ember, finally watching her faint at what Valerie said about Ember. She didn't like Valerie and couldn't figure out why Tucker did. She thought back to what she knew of Valerie; Valerie was a Ghost hunter and Danny phantom hater, she had a sly and cunning way of thinking, and she was really smart. Valerie had also used her once to get to Danny. Now Jack and Maddie fenton was a different story, she had watched them from afar for quite awhile and what she saw shocked her. She glanced at Jack still staring at where Jazz and Ember _used_ to be (note the emphasis) then looked at Maddie on the couch still out. Dani then looked at Tucker who was talking to Jazz and Ember with a very wary looking Valerie being forced to stay at Tucker's side. Finally she looked at her parents, Sam and Danny were over by Maddie as they tried to wake her up.

Dani sighed, " _I don't know if I can live with these people, they might_ accidentally _kill each other."_ She looked around one last time before getting up from her place at the table and walking over to Sam and Danny, "Mom, Danny is Mrs. Fenton ok?"

"She'll be fine Dani." Danny said, "She just got a shock from the news that's all."

"Okay then." Dani said, "Can I use the bathroom?" Danny told her where it was. "Ok and a _Shock_ might be just what she needs to wake up." Dani called as she walked to the bathroom.

 **-End Dani's POV-**

Danny looked thoughtful, "You know she might be right," Danny grins and fires a pinpoint ecto-beam from his finger and hit Maddie right between the eyes jolting her awake. Maddie sat up slowly and shook her head, as she looked around she saw Jazz with her arm around Embers waist and both of them were smiling as they talked to Tucker and an unwilling Valerie. She then spotted Jack still as a statue as he stared at an empty space. Maddie got up, with help from Danny and Sam, and went over to her husband, "Jack honey are you ok?"

Jack looked at her slowly, "I don't know, Danny is taking care of a half human and half ghost hybrid and Jazz is dating a female ghost. When did all this happen, and where was I?"

Ember chuckled when she heard jack mention dating and turned to Jazz, "Jazz your dad can't believe we are dating. Well I have some news that no one will believe." With that Ember gets down on one knee and pulls a small box out of her pocket, "Jazz we have been dating for over a year now and I love you with all of my heart, or rather I would if I had a heart, and I want to spend the rest of my afterlife with you. Will you marry me?" Ember opens the box revealing a ring made of white gold with two stones in it, an emerald and a slightly glowing neon green green stone.

Jazz broke down and started crying, "Yes Ember I will marry you."

Ember smiled and stopped just before she put the ring on Jazz's finger, "Jazz, before you put this ring on you should know something about this ring. It has a special stone in it that will allow access to my ghostly powers albeit at a lesser extent, and you cannot remove it unless we both agree. Do you still want to put it on?"

Jazz looked at Ember like she was stupid, "Of course I still want to put it on Ember, I love you. Also I want ghost powers." At that last part Ember smiled and slid the ring on Jazz's finger. There was a large flash of light and the ring visibly shrank to the point that it looked like it can never be removed. Jazz started to glow with a bright neon green light and her changed, her hair changed from red orange to blue green, her eyes became neon green and her clothes changed. Jazz was now wearing a ripped shirt with Ember's band logo on it, a slightly too small jean jacket, and black ripped jeans with black biker boots, and in her hands she held a jet black version of Ember's guitar.


	6. Notice

**This is not a chapter sorry about that, it's just I was trying to imagine Jazz's outfit and I don't like it. So I am going to change it using this notice. Instead of what I wrote Jazzes outfit will be similar to Embers just white instead of black. Also I will take this time to let everyone know that I will look at every idea you give me and use most of them, just no crossovers this is purely Danny Phantom. Thank you for reading my story and you can expect a new chapter by Sunday my time.**


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N Hello fellow readers and Authors I have a quick message for everyone. I would like to let Blak-Ice, FunahoMisaki, Ourinvisibleink, Wildfireburnstheforest, and Thestorymaster1000 for all of your amazing Phantom fics without you and you're stories I would never have started my own. Anyways enough out of me for now ON WITH THE STORY! Also there is a question for the aforementioned authors at the end of the story.**

Everyone looked at Jazz. Ember smiled and said, "How does having my ghostly powers feel Jazz?"

Jazz smiled back, "Amazing. I also know how to play the guitar like a pro." She played a short song just to prove her point.

Maddie and Jack were looking at Jazz in amazement. _Somehow she gained ghost powers as a full human._ That was the thought going through both of their heads at the same time. Maddie spoke up, "Ember will Jazz look like that all the time?"

"Sadly, for me that is, No she will not. Once she uses up the ghost energy in the ring she will change back. Jazz look at the ring what color is it?"

Jazz looked at the ring, "It is red. What does that mean?"

"It means you are about to change back." Ember sighed, just as she finished talking Jazz changed back into her normal appearance. Ember turned to Danny, "Hey _Danny_ do you think Phantom will let Jazz and I help him fight ghosts?"

Danny shrugged, "I don't know Ember you would have to ask him and his new daughter." Danny motioned to Dani when he said that, causing Dani to look around in confusion seeing as she had just came back from the bathroom.

Ember looked at Dani, "Hey Dani will you be willing to let Jazz and I help you and your dad fight ghosts?"

"Jazz already helps us though." Dani said

Jazz spoke up now, "No we mean fight with you side by side. Ember and I are getting married and my engagement ring gives me ghost powers temporarily."

Dani smiled, "Congratulations Jazz and Ember, but as for the ghost fighting you will have to ask my dad although I say it is okay."

Maddie finally shook off the shock, "And what about us young lady, Do we get a say?"

Jack looked at his wife and said, "I'm fine with it." then fell silent again. Jack just couldn't take it, first Jazz is dating a girl, then it turns out Jazzs girlfriend is a ghost, then Ember proposes to Jazz who accepts, and finally the ring gives Jazz ghost powers. _What next, Danny reveals himself to be Phantom?_ That was Jack's thought just as he realised something, both his son and the ghost were named Danny and Fenton was similar to Phantom, heck they were almost exactly the same. Then it clicked, Danny and Phantom shared the same name, looked exactly the same and shared similar last names because Danny was Phantom. With that realisation Jack fainted and hit the ground with a thud.

Danny looked at his father when he heard the thud and didn't see him. When he peeked under the table however he saw his Dad on the ground, "Dad!" Danny helped Jack get up from the floor as he asked, "Are you ok? What happened?"

Jack looked at Danny, "I'm ok and also how nice of you to join us Danny."

Danny was confused, "Um Dad I've been here for (looks at his watch) almost twenty minutes."

"No not you Danny." Jack said, "I'm talking to Danny Phantom."

Maddie looked at her husband like he was crazy, "Honey Phantom didn't show up dear he sent his daughter in his place."

Jack gave his wife a long and measured look, "Yes he is here we just didn't realise it before." He looks back at Danny, "How did you manage to keep it a secret all these years Danny, and why didn't you tell your mother and I?"

Danny gave his dad a look that said 'Don't reveal it.' And said, out loud, "I don't know Dad, I actually expected Mom to figure it out before you years ago. And in answer to your second question don't you remember all the threats you would shout?" Maddie looked confused at the two men since she didn't know what they were talking about.

Tucker looked at Danny and his Dad and grinned, "So Mr. Fenton figured it out before Mrs. Fenton, so when will you tell her so she can stop being so confused?"

Danny smiled, "I am not sure if I should tell her."

Jazz sighed, "Come on Danny tell her I refuse to because It is not my secret and yet I don't want to see her so confused."

Now it was Sam's turn to smile, "Jazz relax. Danny will tell her soon trust me."

Valerie turned to Tucker, "So does everyone in this room know except for Mrs. Fenton?"

It was Ember who answered, "Yes everyone except Mrs. Fenton knows now."

Dani looked at Maddie, "I feel sorry for you, you must feel left out huh?"

Maddie looked at everyone and saw that they were grinning at her finally she couldn't take it, "Danny just tell me right now."

Danny smiled, "Okay Mom." then right there in front of her wight rings appeared around his waist and slowly separated to reveal Danny Phantom in Danny Fenton's place at the table, "By the way thank you for inviting me to dinner twice." Maddie fainted again.

Jack chuckled and picked Maddie up so he could lay her on the couch again. After a few minutes Maddie woke up and turned her head so she could look at the kitchen without being noticed. What she saw surprised her, Danny who she now knew was Phantom was sitting talking to Jack and Sam while Dani sat on her father's, Danny's, lap. Dani turned her head slightly and saw Maddie looking at them, "Hey everyone Grandma is awake!" When Maddie heard that though she fainted again, "Never mind, she fainted again." Everyone chuckled at that.

Another few minutes went by and Maddie woke up again, but this time she got up and went to the kitchen, "Hello everyone, please tell me there are no more surprises."

Danny chuckled, "No Mom I think all the surprises are over now."

Maddie sighed in relief and smiled, "Okay then can we eat dinner now, fainting multiple times in less than an hour is hungry work." Everyone laughed and agreed, Maddie served dinner while Jazz and Sam helped and Danny Jack Tucker and Ember fixed up the table, when Jack had fainted he accidentally moved the table cloth and messed up the places, and Dani just watched. Jazz reached out and put a plate in front of Dani, and when she did Dani reached out and touched her ring. Dani slumped forward as she suddenly felt drained, as if she had used up all of her power right at that moment. Danny noticed it along with Sam and both of them shot up and went to help their daughter. Danny put his hand on her shoulder and realised he could feel his daughter's ecto-energy levels, and they were dangerously low, so in an attempt to help her he started pouring his own ecto-energy into Dani causing hers to rise to a safer level without draining himself in the process. Sam put her hand on Dani's shoulder as well and some of Danny's ecto-energy leaked into her giving her a small shock, Sam looked at her hand curiously before returning her attention to her daughter just as Dani sat up looking tired.

Danny, also looking tired, asked his daughter, "Are you okay now?"

Dani nodded, "Yes Daddy. I touched Aunty Jazz's ring and suddenly got very tired and weak."

Ember sighed, "I probably should have mentioned it before but the ring will recharge itself instantly to full by draining any ghost that touches it."

Danny turned to Ember, his eyes glowing with a green fire almost literally, "That would have been nice to know since it almost KILLED my daughter, her ecto-energy was almost completely gone the only reason she is ok is because I gave her half of mine!" Maddie was surprised, she had never seen her son so angry before and knew she did not want to be in Embers position right now. Ember looked down at her hands, she knew Danny was angry and for good reason to, Ember's negligence had almost killed the young halfa.

Jazz was looking at her hands too but for a different reason, the ghost gem on her ring was glowing with a blue-green light. She focused on the power in the ring and transformed, except it felt different from before. Jazz blinked as the ring went over her eyes and when she opened them she knew she looked different from before. She looked down at herself and gasped, she was wearing a black and white jumpsuit that resembled Dani's and her hair was white although her eyes stayed the same.

Danny looked at her with wide eyes then turned to Ember, "What happened to Jazz's outfit?"

Ember sighed, "I also meant to tell you that the energy that was drained into the ring determines the powers that Jazz can use, which means she has Dani's powers right now."

Sam looked at Jazz and Ember then turned to Dani who had fallen asleep while they were talking and smiled then carefully moved her to the couch so she can sleep in peace.

Danny looked at Jazz a little longer before turning to Ember, "Hey Ember can I talk to you in private after dinner is over?"

"Sure Danny." Ember said as Jazz finally figured out how to power down.

Sam looked at Danny, "Danny you said you transferred your ecto-energy into Dani right?" Danny nodded, "So what would happen If some of your energy leaked into me?"

"I don't know we will have to wait or go to clockwork." Danny replied.

"Ok Danny now lets eat I'm starving!" Sam said enthusiastically as everyone agreed and started devouring the food in front of them. Dani woke up just as everyone else finished eating, as she walked into the kitchen she could hear talking but no one was moving their mouths to talk. Her eyes widened as she realised she could hear her parents talking to themselves, they got even wider when she realised she was listening to their _thoughts_. She tried to think at Danny, " _Daddy can you hear me?"_ Danny looked around and saw his daughter in the doorway, "Yeah Dani I am pretty sure everyone heard you since you were shouting."

Sam looked at Danny like he was crazy, "Danny are you feeling alright?"

Danny looked confused, "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

Now it was Maddie's turn to look at him like he was crazy, "Because Danny it seems like only you heard Dani shouting."

Dani smiled, "Yay it worked!" She shouted causing everyone to look at her, "I thought to Daddy and he heard me."

Danny was shocked, "You are telling me you can communicate telepathically with me?"

Dani shook her head, "Not just you but I can hear Mommy's thoughts too."

Sam thought about it for a bit before she reached the only plausible explanation, "Danny you ended up creating a psychic link between you and Dani, and since I also received some of your ecto-energy I was brought into the link as well."

Danny looked worried, "What other changes will happen to you though?"

"I don't know Danny." Sam replied honestly

Dani suddenly jumped on Sam's lap, "Daddy why are you so worried? With this link we can keep in touch with each other for at least the distance of our house." Danny nodded but was still worried, "Daddy I can hear how worried you are and if you are that worried then we can all go to Clockwork together tomorrow."

Danny sighed and nodded again just as Ember stood up, "Danny do you still want to talk?" She asked Danny stood up and lead her into the living room.

Danny looked at Ember seriously, "Ember where did you get that stone on Jazz's ring?"

"I got it from clockwork. I went to him and told him my plans to propose to Jazz so he can tell me of the time when she will be most likely to accept, and he told me to do it today then he gave me the ring and explained everything about it to me." Ember told him, "Why do you ask?"

Danny looked around and didn't see anyone so he said, "I am sure Clockwork told my about that ring before and it was nothing good. I just don't want Jazz or you to get hurt."

"Aw are you worried about me?" Ember teased

"Yeah you are my sister-in-law now." Danny reminded her, "I will give my life for my friends, but for my family I will give my life, afterlife, and everything between and beyond."

Ember was confused by what he said but at the same time was in admiration of what he was willing to sacrifice, "Thank you Danny." Ember hugged him tightly and gave him a kiss on the cheek before going back into the kitchen, leaving Danny stunned by her display of affection. He shook it off and went back into the kitchen to see Dani eating and Sam talking to Ember and Jazz while Valerie was trying hard not to be noticed as she slipped down into the basement. Danny followed her and saw her trying to open the ghost portal, "Hello Valerie." Danny said scarring her and making her jump away from the portal.

"Why did you follow me Fenton?" Valerie asked while trying to put on an act like she hadn't gotten scared to death.

Danny looked around in mock confusion, "Last time I checked this was my parents lab, which means everything in and it belongs to them and that includes the portal you were trying to open. Now it is my turn, Why were you trying to open the Ghost Portal without my parents permission?"

Valerie looked at Danny still trying to act like nothing happened, "How do you know I did or didn't get your parents permission."

Danny sighed, "If you had their permission you wouldn't have been trying to not be seen. Now I ask again, Why were you trying to open the Ghost Portal without my parents permission."

Valerie sigh then looked at Danny defiantly, "It is none of your business Fenton. What I do is my business."

Danny sighed and said, "If that is the way you feel then I'll let my parents know what you were trying to do, and they will believe me since there are cameras in here." and with that Danny turned around and walked upstairs leaving Valerie alone.

 **A/N: For the authors mentioned above, except Ourinvisibleink and FunahoMisaki and Blak-Ice, Why did you not finish your stories or update it recently I love WildFireBurnsTheForest's story "Strength", and The Storymaster 1000's story "Mother of a Phantom" so I am asking you to continue your story or put it up for adoption, I am also asking any readers that know these stories to PM the writhers with the same request maybe if enough people ask they will start writing their stories again. Finally this is for OurInvisibleInk, Once again I am sorry for not putting your idea into this chapter but soon and I was wondering if anyone had a specific ghost or human they wanted to show up the next ghost on my list is Youngblood who else is good enough to appear in the story. Please review with your suggestions and I will even PM you back or respond in the next authors note.**


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is something I wrote in two days so forgive me for any thing you don't like or agree with. Also when I wrote most of this I was half asleep so again please forgive me. Now for all those that read the authors notes awesome and pay attention to the A/N at the end of the chapter, I will put something there that I saw as a response to a review by another author. Finally to all of the authors that are reading this story please I AM BEGGING YOU, PLEASE review this story and criticize me for the sake of everything allegedly holy and for Clockworks sake. Now onto the story!**

-Line-Brake-

Danny walked back into the kitchen and looked around, Ember Jazz and Sam were still talking, Dani was still eating and his parents were watching everyone do their separate things. Danny walked over and sat between Sam and Dani so that he wouldn't bother anyone and closed his eyes since he was tired from worrying about Dani, giving Dani his energy, worrying about what changes will happen to Sam due to his ghostly energy, and wondering what Valerie was and is doing in the lab. Danny started to drift into unconsciousness and didn't realise that his ghost sense went off although Dani did. With a quick look around Dani turned invisible and slipped out of the house, as she got outside she transformed into her Ghost Form and flew off to find the ghost that was nearby. Dani flew around a corner and found the ghost, although not in the way she expected since she crashed right into the large white suited ghost with a black hat and southern accent.

Walker turned around and smiled down at the young halfa, "Well well what do we have here? Why it's the ghost child's child." Walker reached out suddenly and picked Dani up by the arm, "Out after curfew are you? That's against the rules." Walked laughed as he flew off still holding Dani with one hand while she struggled to free herself, but she was still too weak from having her Ecto-energy drained and couldn't escape. Walked flew to a natural portal to the ghost zone and went through dragging Dani along, surprisingly the portal lead right to Walker's prison. Entering Walker found a cell with only one occupant in it, Walker then proceeded to (literally) throw Dani into the cell and lock the door.

Dani looked around the cell and made a note of her surroundings, there was an old stainless ghost steel bunk bed, a sink, and behind a small wall with a curtain was a toilet, ' _I am never using that.'_ Dani thought with disgust. Just then her cell mate entered returning from who knows where and when Dani saw who it was she felt better and figured if she had to be trapped here who better to be trapped with then someone she knew. The new arrival looked at Dani and smiled, "Dani!" shouted Jacob Youngblood, "I'm happy to see you it has been awhile."

Dani smiled back and gave him a hug which he shyly returned, "It is good to see you too Jacob but I wish it wasn't in prison."

Youngblood nodded but didn't say anything for a moment content with hugging Dani. He then looked at her and asked, "Will your Dad come rescue you?"

Dani nodded then smiled, "Yeah he will come as soon as he wakes up. Hold on a second Ember is your adopted sister right?"

Youngblood shook his head, "Actually I would never say this to her but I think of her as, and she acts like, my mother.

Dani smile widened, "Then that means we are cousins, because Ember and my Aunty Jazz are going to get married!"

Youngblood had a huge grin on his face when she said that. Then for reasons unknown to her Youngblood got sad and sat on the bottom bunk. Dani walked over and sat next to him while she put an arm around his shoulders in a comforting manner, Youngblood started to cry and Dani turned him towards her and held him close, she didn't even know why she just knew it would help and it did, slowly he calmed down and and stopped crying. Dani laid him down on the bed but when she started to get up Youngblood held onto her wrist as he mumbled something.

"What is wrong Jacob?" Dani asked worriedly

Youngblood spoke up a little, "Don't go just yet please?"

Dani smiled at youngblood and laid down on the bed next to him, she still had no idea why she was so worried and acting like this with Youngblood but she didn't care, she was enjoying laying next to him and they both fell asleep.

 **[With Danny in the Living Zone]**

Danny woke up suddenly to the sound of panic, and when he looked around he knew why, Dani was gone. Standing up he transformed into his Ghost Form and everyone froze because of the light, "I will find Dani so everyone relax." Danny said calmly even though he was also panicking on the inside. Danny closed his eyes and focused on the link he had accidentally forged between the two of them and found two, He followed one mentally and ended up in Sam's mind, he then followed the other one mentally and found Dani's mind. Danny sighed in relief and opened his eyes while he sat back down and transformed back into his Human Form. Everyone just stared at him as they waited for him to do something, Danny looked at everyone, "I found Dani and she is okay. She is with Youngblood right now and she is asleep."

When Danny said Youngblood Ember's eyes grew wide with shock, "You said Dani is with Youngblood?" Danny nodded and Ember continued, "I have been looking for him for a week! Where are they?!"

Danny shook his head, "I don't know where they are at the moment but the moment Dani wakes up I'll ask her, then we will get both of them together okay Ember?"

Ember sighed, "Okay but I am worried about him, even if I will never admit it to him I think of Youngblood like a son."

Jazz smiled, "Both Youngblood and Dani will be fine, tomorrow Danny You and I will go get our niece and our son."

Ember looked at Jazz like she was the most beautiful creature she had ever laid eyes on, although in Embers case it wasn't to far from the truth, "You will accept Youngblood as your stepson?" Ember asked.

Jazz shook her head, "No I will accept him as my true son." When she said that Ember launched herself at Jazz and kissed her long and deep.

Danny cleared his throat and Ember moved away from Jazz with a blush on her face, "Thank you for stopping or we all would have had a lesson on lesbian sex." (Remember the only children at the moment are in the Ghost Zone in Walker's prison asleep so this is an okay thing to say at the moment in Danny's eyes) Ember's blush deepened as Jazz and every other female in the room started to turn varying shades of red. Sam and Jazz glared at Danny while he and his Dad chuckled at their reaction. Danny yawned and Maddie, being his mother, noticed instantly, "Danny you and Sam are welcome to stay the night here if you want Jazz you and Ember too, since both of your rooms haven't been touched, and finally Tucker and Valerie can stay in the guest room if they want."

Tucker smiled, "Thank you Mrs. Fenton but we don't live too far from here so we will just go home." Valerie, having come back in the panic earlier, nodded her agreement and they both left.

Jazz smiled, "Ok Mom, Come on Ember I'll show you where my room is."

Danny looked at his mom, "Did you at least soundproof their room?" Maddie nodded and Danny continued, "Okay hey Sam are you okay with staying the night?" Sam just shrugged.

Maddie looked at them and bid them goodnight as she and Jack went to bed.

Sam looked at Danny and sighed, "Danny….." Sam just sighed again and went to bed. Danny was confused as to what just happened, so he shrugged it off and followed Sam to bed.

The next morning Danny was the first one to wake up because his connection to Dani was cut off suddenly. He sat up in bed quickly and became worried, Sam felt him move and felt his worry through the link and woke up as well. She looked at Danny, felt the lack of something, and understood what happened so, like Dani, she wrapped an arm around Danny and held him to help calm him down. Danny finally relaxed slightly and looked Sam in the eye, "I lost my connection to Dani, I lost her." He started to panic again as well as start to cry with worry.

Sam just held him as she said, "It is ok she had probably gone through a natural portal into the Ghost Zone that was close by to both us and her location, all that happened was that it closed" Danny looked a little relieved.

Danny and Sam got up the rest of the way and got dressed, they then made their way downstairs and started breakfast for everyone the smell quickly getting everyone else up (even the ghost). After everyone got downstairs, got their breakfast, and sat down Danny, who hasn't sat down yet, cleared his throat to get their attention, "As everyone knows Dani disappeared last night. Now I am the only one who can find her and Ember will come with me because of Youngblood but everyone else needs to stay here."

Sam stood up, "What about me? I want to help my daughter and I can also find her because of the link all three of us share."

Jazz looks annoyed, "I am coming to, I want to help my fiance find the child she cares for like a child AND I have ghost powers right now."

Danny sighed, "Fine but if you two are coming then I would like to ask that if it comes to a large fight or a ghost you can't handle you leave it to Ember and I."

Suddenly a voice speaks up, "We are coming too."

Danny looks around and spots the Red Huntress and another person, a man, dressed similarly but in blue. Danny just had to ask, "Ok the Red Huntress I know but who are you?"

The man in blue laughed, "Really Danny you don't recognise your best friend?" the man took off of his helmet and revealed Tucker. "Although like this I am the Blue Hunter, for lack of a better name."

Danny just sighed, "Ok all four of you can come with me." Danny turned to his parents, "Mom, Dad, we, need access to the ghost portal." His parents just nodded and Maddie led them into the basement lab. She went up to the portal and opened it, the moment it opened Danny and Sam could both feel Dani and knew which direction they needed to go in. Sam put on a Fenton Peeler with a jetpack attachment to allow for flight in the ghost zone, Jazz also picked one up just in case she ran out of ghost energy. Danny and Jazz then transformed into their Ghost Forms, Jazz still looking like Dani, and all six of them flew into the ghost zone leaving behind a very worried Maddie.

"Please be careful and bring my grandchildren back safely." She whispered as she closed the ghost portal but left it unlocked so that the eight of them could get back to the Living Zone. In the Ghost Zone the search party was looking at Danny and Sam for directions. The two of them glanced at each other and flew off in a seemingly random direction, the search has started.

-Line-Brake-

 **A/N: Ok if any one can guess what this reference is, for both author and show, I will...You know what I don't know what I will do... oh well see if you can guess. So tune in next week "Same ghost time, Same ghost channel" and have fun wracking your brains. Muhahahahahahahahahahahah!**


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is getting annoying. No one is reviewing the story. Maybe I should quit. to everyone that likes my story, thank you for reading it. To everyone who has reviewed the story thank you.**

Danny, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Jazz, and Ember flew through the ghost zone with Danny and Sam leading. To the group of six it felt like hours since nobody thought to bring a watch and the Ghost Zone looked the same wherever you went. Soon however they came across a group of ghost animals that looked like they were attacking a two smaller animals. Danny recognised one of them and the Ghost dog, which Danny started to call Cujo, so he quickly blasted the bigger animals with an Ectoblast. Cujo looked at Danny and started to yip happily while waging its tail. Danny floated up to Cujo and the other animal and proceeded to pet the small green dog while examining the other, it looked like a small fox with red 'fur' and eyes that had slits for pupils but what really drew his attention was the foxes tail, or rather all nine of them.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked the nine-tailed fox, not expecting an answer.

The fox looked at him, "I am fine now. Thank you sir for rescuing me and my friend here."

Danny was shocked that the Fox spoke to him and was very well mannered at that, "Of course I would help if anyone was in trouble and it just so happens that this little puppy that I call Cujo is a friend of mine as well."

The fox looked at Danny more closely, "Again thank you I have recently reformed and am not yet strong enough to fend for myself so I asked Cujo if he could help me, and now I ask you the same question would you be so kind as to help me until I get stronger?"

Danny smiled since he never refused a request for help, even from an enemy, "Of course I'll help you. Just one thing left to do, My name is Danny Phantom, what is yours?"

The fox smiled as much as a fox could smile, "My name Is Kurama. It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Phantom."

Danny shook his head, "Call me Danny I don't like the sound of Mr. Phantom. Anyways I am actually looking for my daughter do you think you can help me?"

Kurama nodded, "Of course Danny-san."

Danny ignored the -san suffix for now and nodded before flying to his friends and family, "Everyone this is Kurama, she has asked me for help in defending herself for a short while so she and Cujo will be coming with us. Kurama this is my girlfriend Sam, my sister Jazz, her fiance Ember, my friend Tucker, and his girlfriend Valerie."

Kurama bowed her head, "Nice to meet you all and thank you all for your help."

The group said their hellos and they all flew off. Cujo instantly took a liking to Ember and Jazz and flew next to them, while Kurama flew next to Danny and Sam. They all flew silently for a while until Kurama got bored and started to hum. Danny didn't recognise the song but found he liked it, Sam took a liking to the song as well. Suddenly Danny and Sam froze in place as the link they shared with Dani got stronger and they heard her thoughts as she woke up, Danny more so than Sam. Everyone else stopped next to and around them as they tried to figure out what happened. Suddenly Danny and Sam passed out.

 **Dani's POV**

As Dani awoke she started to panic since she didn't recognise the room she was in, but instantly calmed down when she felt Youngbloods arm around her waist, which confused her slightly, and she remembered where she was. All of a sudden she could hear both of her parents in her mind although she couldn't make out what they were saying. Dani sat up, which in turn woke up Youngblood who looked at her with questioning eyes, and tried to focus on her parents when suddenly she could hear them as clear as her own thoughts. ' _Dani where are you?'_ Dani heard Sam ask so she tried to think her answer to Sam, ' _I am in Walker's prison with Youngblood, We are fine right now but I don't like it here.'_

Dani didn't hear anything else so she assumed Sam got the message and shrugged. Youngblood had her lay back down and they both relaxed in each other's arms, which still confused Dani as to why she was so comfortable and relaxed in his arms.

 **Youngblood's POV**

Youngblood awoke with a small start when he felt Dani move and sit up. Even though he wanted to know why he didn't ask because she looked like she was concentrating on something so he stayed silent. ' _I wish I could tell Dani my thoughts but I am afraid she will reject me.'_ Youngblood thought sadly as he stared at what he considers a vision of beauty called Dani. as he watched Dani seemed to relax slightly and didn't have a look of concentration on her beautiful face and Youngblood took his chance to lay down with her in his arms before Danny came to rescue her.

 **No POV**

Back with the group Danny and Sam woke up, looked at each other and flew off without a word or glance at anyone else. Both of them had heard Dani say that she was in Walker's prison and the moment they woke up they knew exactly where to go and who to pummel into the ground. The rest of the group did their best to catch up but it took all they had to just keep from falling further behind as Danny, Sam, and Kurama flew of at speeds that would have broken the sound barrier in the living zone. No one noticed Sam's eyes glow red for a moment or the thin line connecting her to Kurama. Kurama noticed but shrugged it off for now.

"You guys need to slow down!" Tucker yelled as the trio started to pull away.

Danny looked back and realised how far ahead they were so he grabbed Sam and Kurama and slowed them down enough for the others to catch up, "Sorry Tucker, we found out from Dani where she is and we were going to storm the place and destroy anyone in our way."

Kurama looked at Danny, "It is fine Danny-san they should have realised it. By the way, where are we heading?"

Sam looked at Kurama, "We are heading to Walker's prison." Everyone that was not an animal paled at her words.

Kurama looked at Sam, "Do you have any weapons Sam-san?"

Sam looked confused, "I have a quick question, what is with the -san at the end of our names? And in answer to your question all I have is this Blaster that comes with the Fenton Peeler Suit that I am wearing."

Kurama looked thoughtful, "I add the -san because the last time I had reformed was In Japan where I meet a boy named Naruto, But that is a story for another time. As to why I asked is because I would like to grant you a gift."

Sam's eyes widened, "What do you mean a gift, and what does it have to do with my weaponry?"

Kurama smiled, "Because my gift is a weapon, and because you are doing this for your child." At her words Kurama started to glow and out of the glow came a sword after which Kurama stopped glowing and caught the blade with one of her tails, "This katana is called the Kyuubi No Kitsune no ken, or the Nine-tailed Fox Sword. It is an ancient weapon forged from one of my teeth and is imbued with my energy making it virtually impossible to break and I am giving it to you Sam-san."

Sam looked surprised Kurama was basically giving Sam a piece of herself, "It would be an honor Kurama, to accept this." Sam reached out and took the sword from Kurama feeling a rush of energy. Sam smiled and sheathed the sword in a sheath that formed on her hip when she took the sword. Then she returned her attention back to where they were going and stopped suddenly to avoid crashing into Skulker, you could almost see the skid marks she made in the air or whatever it is that is in the Ghost Zone. Skulker looked at Sam and Danny then turned to the rest of the group, and just looked at them. Skulker turned back to Danny and was about to speak when he spotted the fox that was hiding behind Sam and Danny.

"Hello Ghost-child I see you have a new pet and a rare one at that." Skulker said with an evil grin.

"What do you want Skulker, we are in the middle of something important." Danny replied to Skulker patiently

"I am not here to hunt you this time Ghost-child, I bring a message from Clockwork." Skulker told Danny.

"Give me the message and move Skulker I am already in a bad mood and you do not want to test me." Danny said

Skulker laughed, "You do not order me around Ghost-child. I am Skulker the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter."

Sam scoffed, "Seriously? According to your ex you couldn't find the tv remote if it was in your hand."

"Oh, and how would you know what my ex has to say about me?" Skulker asked oblivious to the fact that his ex was in the group.

Ember smirked, "Because I told them and you just proved it you stupid metalhead, Cujo here is a better hunter then you."

Skulker looked surprised that she was there, "When did you show up Ember?" he asked angrily.

Jazz answered, "My _fiancẽ_ has been here before you even showed up you stupid excuse for a scrap heap."

" _ **FIANCẼ?**_ " Skulker roared in disbelief

Danny sighed his patience wearing thin already, "Skulker give me the message and move NOW." When Skulker heard the frustration and anger in Danny's voice he turned back to him and was about to tell him not to give him orders but when Skulker saw Danny's eyes he froze, his eyes were not that of a ghost or human, no his eyes could only be described as demonic and it shook Skulker to his core.

Skulker just nodded, handed Danny a letter, and flew off faster than Danny and Sam had earlier. Danny just shrugged and put the letter in his pocket then the group proceeded on their way to Walkers prison. On the way there the group was silent no one made a sound as they flew. The only sound they heard was the slightly muffled sounds of the jet pack on Sam's back. Danny, having forgot about the letter, just focused on the slowly strengthening link he shared with his daughter. Sam was also following the link but was also wondering what the letter from clockwork said, and wondering if she could convince Kurama to come stay with them in the Living Zone. Kurama was wondering how she could convince Danny and Sam to let her stay with them in the Living Zone (although she didn't say it was the Living Zone). Jazz was worried about her niece and the boy she was going to adopt. Ember was worried about Youngblood and how he would react to being officially adopted by her and Jazz and how he would react to suddenly being related to Dani. Tucker was worried about his friend, he had caught a glimpse of his eye's and it freaked him out. Valerie had also caught a glimpse of Danny's eyes and was also worried but not as much as Tucker was. Cujo is a dog and wasn't thinking about anything. Dani was half asleep so not much going on there either. Youngblood however was wide awake. Youngblood knew that he didn't have much time to spend alone with Dani so he was enjoying the fact that Dani was comfortable enough to fall asleep in his arms as much as possible before Danny got there (he doesn't know about the rest of the group that is on their way).

Danny stopped moving suddenly causing Jazz, who was behind him, to crash into him. Danny looked around as if lost, before he started flying in another direction. Sam, since she is able to feel the link, was confused since the direction the link was leading them hadn't changed. Danny flew for a while before the rest of the group saw what was drawing him, it was the parrot that was always around Youngblood. The parrot saw Ember and immediately sat on her shoulder while Danny just ignored it, he was focused on something else. Danny suddenly attacked the thin ectoplasmic air that was in front of them only to see it hit something. Danny, having seen what he wanted to see, turned back to the direction of the link and flew off again. After another twenty minutes the rescue party finally reached the entrance to the prison.

 **A/N: I am BEGGING everyone that reads this PLEASE REVIEW. that is all I am going to say.**


	10. Chapter 8

**AN: Hello! I have returned from the realm of writers block, please read the AN at the bottom. For now enjoy!**

 **I dont own Danny Phantom.**

Danny floated there in front of the prison staring at the giant doors. Kurama, Sam, Jazz, Ember, Tucker, and Valerie watched him as they could see him planning.

"Danny?" Sam quietly asked, "What's the plan?" Danny turned to the group.

Danny sighed, "First we need to get in, then Sam, Jazz, and Ember are going to find our children. Tuck, you and Val are to take out there heavy weapons, anything you can commandeer do it. I will take on Walker himself and act as a distraction to pull as many guards to me as possible."

Tuckers eyes widened slightly, not that you could tell with the helmet on, "Dude, are you sure? At last count Walker had close to 200,000 guards, that includes at least 20 heavy hitters, so I ask again Are You Sure?" Danny nodded with a serious look on his face as he turned back to the doors.

Kurama spoke, "Danny-sama, I have an idea." Danny looked at the red vixen as she continued, "If you have any enemies that are smaller than me, I can use one of the abilities at my disposal and shape-shift into them I will then be able to get inside and open the door for you."

Danny smirked as he looked at Tucker, "Do you have a picture of Skulker Tuck?" Tucker nods pushes a button on his wrist and produced a holographic image of Danny holding a small green blob with arms and legs. "Will this do Kurama?" Danny asked as he returned to gazing at the door. The fox nodded smiled and changed shape.

Danny grabbed Kurama flew to the door and knocked. After a few minutes the door opened and Walked stepped out. "What do you want Punk, come to turn yourself in?" Walker demanded.

"No, I came to trade," Danny held up Kurama, "Skulker for my daughter and Youngblood."

"You got some nerve punk, but i can trade, but Skulker is only high enough priority for one prisoner not two." Walker replied with a slightly sadistic smile.

Danny growled, "Fine take him and give me my daughter."

Walker chuckled as he took Skulker from Danny, "I lied, you will never see your daughter ever again." The door slammed shut. Danny growled again as his ghostly energy started to build. Ten minutes later the door creaked open and Kurama poked her head out.

"Let's go." Danny said as he floated forward and entered the prison.

Danny flew as fast as he could towards Walker's office never once slowing down, reaching the office without encountering even one guard he opened and entered the room quietly. Once inside he looked around, not seeing anyone he approached the window overlooking the yard and saw Walker with the bulk of his forces. Danny's eyes widened as there was almost twice their estimate in the yard alone with who knows how many in reserve, Danny then narrowed his eyes and blew the window out with an ectoblast before jumping out into the yard.

"GIVE ME MY DAUGHTER NOW WALKER!" Danny shouted, he then created dual ectoblades and charged the group.

(Scene change)

 _With Sam, Jazz, and Ember_

Sam ran forward blasting everything in her path as she followed the link to Dani. Jazz was behind her still in her phantom style ghost form launching ecto blasts at any that tried to sneak up on them from the sides and Ember was behind her leaving delayed sound grenades as they ran.

"They just keep coming!" Jazz said in annoyance.

"We just have to keep going babe." Ember replied dropping another sound grenade.

"Don't worry we just have to get around this next corner and we should see there cell." Sam said, just as her Fenton Peeler deactivated from lack of power. Sam growled and drew the katana Kurama gave her, her eyes flashing red as her rage grew, especially after they turned the corner and was met with about 100 guards standing between them and the only cell in the hallway. The three women charged.

(Scene change)

 _With Tucker and Valerie_

Tucker and Valerie had swung a hard right when they entered the prison and headed for the armoury in order to take out anything they can. Turning another corner the two suited heros came face to armor with a mech suit currently manned by a ghost guard. The ghost looked at them in surprise and attempted to point the arm cannon at them but the suit wasn't built with close range combat in mind so was unable to.

"Lets see, how do we do this?" Tucker asked looking at Valerie. She didn't bother to answer, she just smirked shoved an ecto grenade into the arm joints and stepped around the corner with Tucker just as the grenade went off. Peering around the corner they could see the mech suit on the ground its power core exposed, now it is Tuckers turn to smirk as he placed ten ecto grenades on the core put the suit on his hoverboard and activated one of the grenades before making the suit fly into the armoury. The board flew out without the suit and returned to Tucker, the explosion that followed rocked the entire prison as the two turned and walked away.

After a couple of minutes they arrived at Walkers office but all they saw was Kurama looking out the window. Just before they could ask anything though, Sam, Jazz, Ember, Dani, and Jake (youngblood) showed up. After hugging the two children the group approached the window and were shocked, there in the middle of the yard was Danny completely surrounded with Walker calmly walking up to him from behind. Danny felt the approach and turned around only to get kicked in the chest throwing him back, the guards moved out of his way and he slammed into the wall.

(Scene change)

 _With Danny_

Danny groaned as he shook his head and glared at walker. Walker laughed, "Look at yourself punk. You are no match for my army."

Danny growled again as his ghostly energy began to spike, "I" the energy grew, "WILL" the shadows around him became darker, " **NOT** " they started to gather as walker and his forces started to back away, " _ **LOSE!**_ " with a roar the shadows converged on Danny engulfing him and forming a cocoon. The shadows then melted away revealing….

DPATFDPATFDPATFDPATFDPATFDPATFDPATFDPATFDPATFDPATFDPATFDPATFDPATFDPATFDPAT

 **AN: DUN DUN DUN Cliffhanger power!**

 **Thank you all for being patient. I had a horrible case of writers block and just found the one thing I needed to continue the story yesterday. I will update as soon as i finish the next chapter. Again Thank You all who were patiently waiting for this story.**


End file.
